


A Cell Five Strides Square

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [48]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Prison, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Cauth/Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cell Five Strides Square

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serindrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/gifts).



The cell is five strides square; he’s paced out the area several times. Try as he might, however, he cannot escape the cold that surrounds him in the dark and damp.

This is _not_ how he envisioned coming home.

“You might as well stop stamping around,” says a vaguely familiar voice from the cell across from his. “You’ll wear out the straw on the floor before it’s due. Then where will you sleep?” He frowns, the famous and prodigious nose of the Howes crinkling in distaste, and he squints through the bars to address this unwelcome intrusion into his brooding. The woman staring back on him sits ramrod straight, though she is dressed in simple shift and breeches, and there is a gleam in her eye that speaks of war and swords and duty.

“I know you, don’t I?” he says charily.

“Maybe.” The woman shrugs. “Either way, we’re both under the Wardens’ scrutiny. I suggest you wait and see what they want to do with you.”

“What are they doing with you?”

“You’re looking at it,” she says with such bitterness Nate wonders what exactly happened while he was in the Marches.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Exiles All The Longer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362437) by [Serindrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/pseuds/Serindrana)




End file.
